bleachworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Karai Keitaro
Karai Keitaro (からいけいたろ, po polsku Karaj Kejtaro) zwany również baterią, błyskawicą, karasiem oraz herbacianym masterem. Jest to młody mężczyzna, który aktualnie piastuje stołek pierwszego oficera piątej dywizji należącego do Gotei 13. Jeden z lepszych użytkowników bakudou oraz najszybszych oficerów. Keitaro pojawił się na forum dnia 20 października 2007 roku, co czyni go jedną z najdłużej aktywnych niekanonicznych postaci. Informacje ogólne Keitaro to zamyślony shinigami wyglądający na 16-18 lat, mimo posiadania przeszło 140. Znany jest z ciągłego posiadania przy sobie naczyń z herbatą (najczęściej zieloną) oraz noszenia peleryny (takiej jak w mandze i anime posiadali Rukia i Renji w Hueco Mundo). Gdy tylko zgłodnieje, pędzi do knajpy, by zamówić kurczaka na szybko. Przy okazji rozwali parę talerzy, bo walnie w ladę zamiast kulturalnie się zatrzymać przed wejściem. Choć wydaje się być wyrwany ze świadomości, jest inteligentny, co udowodnił przy dochodzeniu w sprawie Kyushuu. Posiada brązowe włosy, jest średniego wzrostu (175 cm) i nie potrafi przytyć (53 kg). Miał starszą siostrę Naru, która zaginęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach, oraz młodszego brata Shinjiego, który zdradził Seiretei. Karai cierpi na dolegliwość polegającą na zasypianiu na długie okresy czasu. W tym momencie nie idzie go obudzić, a on sam nie wie co się z nim dzieje (gdyż nie jest to typowy sen). Historia Keitaro pochodzi z 7 okręgu Rukongai, co czyni go jednym z mniej biednych mieszkańców Soul Society. Jego rodzina nie była znana i nie posiadała żadnych dodatkowych tytułów. W rodzeństwie panowało niesamowite zżycie, przez co młody Keitaro nie chciał oddzielać się od siostry i brata. Po jakimś czasie Naru oznajmiła, że ma zamiar wstąpić do akademii i zostać shinigami. Rok jej nieobecności zadecydował, że wraz z Shinjim poszli w jej ślady i wstąpili do szkoły. Chłopak odznaczał się doskonałymi wynikami w kidou i słabymi w hakudzie, co od samego początku sprawiło, że przykuły na nim swą uwagę dywizje piąta i dziesiąta. Swoich towarzyszy z akademii nie wspomina najlepiej. Większość z nich była po prostu zapatrzona w sobie. Po zwyczajowych sześciu latach, Karai dostał się do dziesiątej dywizji pod opiekę kapitana Hitsugayi. Plot Początki Keitaro trafił do dywizji w momencie, gdy kapitana nie było w Seiretei na dłuższy okres czasu. Z tamtego czasu pamięta tylko Sachiyo Kaiena, który jeszcze pod postacią dziecka był współdywizjonistą Karaia. On sam rozpoczął ciężkie i żmudne treningi z oficerem Ranpu Sabishim, by po jakimś czasie zostać odesłanym do dowódcy piątej dywizji, Kojimaru Yamashiro. Ten od razu dostrzegł w nim potencjał i postanowił skupić się na szybkości Karaia. Dzięki temu w krótkim czasie przekroczył on barierę dywizjonisty i poruszał się na poziomie oficera. Po jakimś czas jego mistrz odesłał go do kapitana Ukitake. Ten pomógł lepiej kontrolować shi-kai chłopaka oraz postanowił wysłać go na pierwszą poważną misję. Bunt w Rukongai Keitaro wraz z kilkoma innymi dywizjonistami został skierowany do wioski w Rukongai, gdzie grasował zbuntowany shinigami. Początkowo bogowie śmierci musieli przekonać do siebie cały tłum dusz, które nie były im z początku przychylne. Dzięki Karaiowi, postanowili połączyć siły z wysłannikami z Seiretei i przeciwstawić się ludziom buntownika. Chłopak dostał pod swe rozkazy oddział chłopów, który dzięki jego interwencji nie poniósł znaczących strat. Sam zabił zaś kilku mniej znaczących rebeliantów. Gdy jednak nadeszły hollowy i sam buntownik, odesłał swoich podkomendnych. Stoczył walkę z dwoma hollowami, z czego pierwszego nie zabił sam, lecz z pomocą. Drugiego w kształcie niedźwiedzia pokonał sam, ponosząc przy tym duże rany. Podczas misji, Keitaro po raz pierwszy w udany sposób wykonał trzydziestetrzecie hadou (Soukatsui), przełamując tym samym kolejną barierę między stopniami. Poszukiwanie Kyushuu Pierwsza misja zaowocowała nowymi znajomościami. Maki Ichinose, Fujiwara Kaito, Setsuna Hino czy także jego przyjaciel Jirou. Razem z tym ostatnim zaczęli badać sprawę niejakich Kyushuu, którzy chcieli się sprzymierzyć z Aizenem i wprowadzić nowe rządy w Seiretei. Itachi Uchiha oraz jego podkomendni przez jakiś czas trenowali razem z Karaiem u kapitana Kojimaru, którego udało im się przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Jirou i Keitaro zmierzyli się pierwszy raz z Itachim na terenach pierwszego dywizjonu i walki nie udało się rostrzygnąć, gdyż chłopakowi udało się zabić tylko i wyłącznie klony przeciwnika. Przywódca Kyushuu uciekł do podziemi, gdzie skierowała się dwójka przyjaciół oraz Sachiyo Kaien. Po jakimś czasie dołączyło do nich jeszcze kilku oficerów, poruczników i kapitanów. Mimo owocnych poszukiwań, nie znaleźli kryjówki Kyushuu, lecz stare podziemia dywizji dwunastej. Inwazja arrancarów Kyushuu postanowili dopiąć swego i zaczęli tworzyć portal, przez który potem przeszły arrancary i sam Aizen. Podczas walki o portal, uczeń zmierzył się z mistrzem, czyli Karai podjął próbę walki z kapitanem Kojimaru, z której po chwili wycofał się uznając, że nie ma najmniejszych szans. Pod osłoną nocy chłopak postanowił zmienić stronę i stał się jedynym Kyushuu bez pierścienia, gdyż miał działać w ukryciu. Udał się do parku, gdzie po jakimś czasie rozpoczął walkę z Kiyoko. W tej walce ujawnił umiejętność wykonywania sześćdziesiątegopierwszego bakudou (Rikujou Kouro), co w dużej mierze przechyliło szalę pojedynku na jego stronę. I to starcie nie zostało rozstrzygnięte, bo arrancarka zniknęła bez śladu, a chłopak pierwszy raz dostał ataku swojej dolegliwości i stracił przytomność. Odzyskiwanie świadomości Obudził się po trzech miesiącach w swojej kwaterze, po czym spotkał Itachiego i Makiego, którzy postanowili przywrócić mu pamięć i opowiedzieć, co się działo po tym, jak stracił przytomność. Historia którą usłyszał sprawiła, że coraz bardziej zaczął wierzyć w słuszność działań Kyushuu. Sam postanowił jeszcze raz stawić czoło arrancarom i zgłosił się na misję w świecie żywych. Walki w Karakurze Chłopak skierował się na plac zabaw, gdzie grasował hollow o pajęczym wyglądzie. Dzięki analizie sytuacji udało mu się pokonać przeciwnika i zostawić siły na ewentualnego trudniejszego przeciwnika. Po jakimś czasie spotkał arrancarkę, której imienia już nie pamięta. Zamienił z nią kilka słów i nie miał zamiaru walczyć, gdyż dobrze się dogadywali i we wszystkim zgadzali. Jakby tego było mało, pojedynek skończył się remisem, gdyż najsilniejsze ataki Keitaro i jego przeciwniczki pozbawiły ich przytomności. Dywizjonistę przywróciła do świadomości Ayame Shimizu, po czym wrócił do Seiretei. Po tej misji kapitan Kojimaru stwierdził, że chce wziąć go pod swą opiekę i Karai zmienił numer swej dywizji z dziesiątej na piątą. Hollowy w podziemiach Keitaro doskonale wiedział, że w podziemiach parku zaczęły się mnożyć hollowy, które mogły szykować najazd na Seiretei. Jako jedyny posiadał mapę tej lokalizacji, więc zorganizował grupę, która pod jego wskazówkami udała się, by je zabić. Chłopak poświęcił się w obronie Reverie Onitsury, co kosztowało go omdleniem. Ocknął się dopiero w głównej komnacie, gdzie samotnie pokonał szybkiego pustego w kształcie świnki morskiej oraz wspólnie z Korakano Foku głównego przeciwnika. Dzięki temu został on dostrzeżony przez innych kapitanów, co zaowocowało jego awansem na pierwszego oficera piątej dywizji. Podczas tej misji zaprzyjaźnił się z dywizjonistą z dziesiątki, Jubeiem Kibagamim. Taśmy prawdy W tej misji Karai miał niewielki udział. Został wysłany do sprawdzenia tego, co dzieje się w Karakurze. Tam ujrzał walczącą przeciwko jego byłemu kapitanowi Kojimaru Tsukiko Harę. To wszystko nadzorował jeszcze sam Aizen, którego obecności nie mógł do końca wyczuć. Po bitwie wrócił do Stowarzyszenia Dusz. Misja w Londynie Został skierowany do swego zadania wraz z Hyousenem Takarashim i Sarakszem Stalkerem. Razem próbowali ukraść Air Force One, by przedostać się do Londynu, jednak zostali w tajemniczy sposób powstrzymani przez członków pewnej organizacji. Mieli okazję zobaczyć się z jego przywódcą i pokrzyżować mu w pewnym stopniu plany. Po jakimś czasie Karai obudził się w Londynie, gdzie poczuł presję walczących tam osób. Tylko dzięki swemu doświadczeniu był w stanie ujść z tego bez szwanku. Czasy spokojne Po tej misji nastał spokojny okres w życiu Keitaro. To był czas na przemyślenia, podczas których doszedł do wniosku, że prawo Seiretei nie pielęgnuje tych wartości, które sobie cenił. Zaczął oddalać się od Gotei 13 i kroczyć własną drogą. W tym momencie cieszył się, że nie był wyznaczany na misje. Patrol w Kabatach - Misja w Warszawie Podczas gdy w centrum stolicy Polski działo się potężne starcie obu stron konfliktu, Keitaro i kilku dywizjonistów miało za zadanie gromadzić rannych ludzi przy stacji techniczno-postojowej w Kabatach. Tam napotkali na dziwne zjawisko, jakim była nie mogąca przejść do Stowarzyszenia Dusz dziewczynka. Opętała kilku shinigamich, których potem oficer przywracał do świadomości. Po tej walce, Karai znowu dostał cios od swej dolegliwości i zasnął na jakiś czas. Gdy się obudził, udał się do Karakury, by przejść tam trening shunpo z porucznikiem Kirą. Najazd Aizena 2 + Civil War Keitaro po powrocie do Seiretei postanowił posprawdzać jak funkcjonuje jego dywizja oraz dziesiąta. Widząc zły stan sprawowania swych obowiązków przez wielu dywizjonistów, oficer nadużył trochę swoich przywilejów i dał im małą nauczkę. Sam wziął zapasową odznakę porucznika dziesiątki, wcześniej składając podziękowania zmarłemu kapitanowi Hitsugayi. Następnie porozumiał się z Jubeiem, u którego wyczuł chęć porzucenia Gotei 13, jednak nie miał zamiaru go powstrzymywać. Ten pokonał bez trudu dywizjonistę z piątki Enrique, którego potem oficer odniósł do czwórki. Sam przeniósł się jakiś czas później do biura kapitana piątej dywizji i uczynił je tymczasowo swoim, gdyż pod nieobecność porucznik Hinamori, to on stał się głównodowodzącym oddziałem. W tymże biurze odnalazł list od jego dawnego kapitana - Kojimaru. Znalazł go i otrzymał propozycję dołączenia do odnawianych Kyushuu. Podczas okresu na namyślenie napotkał jednak Sosuke Aizena, który zdołał przekonać jego przyjaciela, Jubeia Kibagamiego, by dołączył do armii z Las Noches. Keitaro chcąc go w dalszej przyszłości uratować, postanowił podążyć podobną drogą. Zostawił list w swojej kwaterze i udał się na umówione spotkanie z przywódcą arrancarów. Ten ukazał mu swoje hipnotyzujące ostrze, a w ciągu dalszych wydarzeń przygarnął do Hueco Mundo. Gdy nieznana siła przeniosła najeźdźców na białą pustynię, Karai znalazł się tam razem z nimi. Aizen przyjął go pod swoje skrzydła. Czasy wkupiania się Było jasne, że Karai potrzebuje mocnych dowodów, aby wkupić się w łaski Aizena. Postanowił razem z kilkoma arrancarami narobić zamieszania w świecie żywych. Jego wybryki przyniosły śmierć dwóm nieznanym shinigamim, a sam zmierzył się z dwoma dywizjonistami. Gdy do akcji dołączyła Yoko i Ishida Uryuu, było już po wszystkim. Czterech na jednego było dla Keitaro za dużą ilością, zwłaszcza przy tym ostatnim przeciwniku, który przebił go swoim Schneiderem. Z rąk śmierci wybawił exile'a Starrk. Pojawienie się Reverie w Las Noches Po jakimś czasie w białym pałacu pojawiła się porucznik X dywizji - Reverie Onitsura. Karai dzięki sprytowi rozpoznał swoją byłą znajomą i wypytał ją o sytuację w Seiretei. Słysząć, że Jubei wrócił do Gotei 13, były oficer bardzo się ucieszył. Postanowił pomóc dziewczynie, co nie do końca mu się udało, a on sam nie zdołał uciec z Las Noches. Czasy obecne W trakcie... Turnieje Zaraki Cup Keitaro przedostał się bez problemu przez rundę eliminacyjną, w której dosłownie rozgromił Iskariotę. W 1/8 finału zmierzył się z Tsukiko Harą, która po bardzo długiej walce oddała walkę. Karai przeszedł do 1/4 finału, gdzie miał się zmierzyć z Herionem, jednak do pojedynku nie doszło. Powoduje to, że jest jednym z ośmiu najlepszych wojowników turnieju. Tessai Cup Był prowadzącym i sędzią, przez co nie brał w nim udziału. Zanpakutou Nazwa Zanpakutou Keitaro nazywa się Hebun Tenrai, co oznacza Niebiański Piorun. Duch zanpakutou przyjmuje postać skrzydlatego, złotego smoka, a jego świat to chmury, które w zależności od nastroju właściciela są spokojne lub burzowe. Ostrze zapieczętowane Jest zwykłą kataną z okrągłą tsubą, na której wyryte są błyskawice. Na końcu rękojeści jest mała metalowa błyskawica z jednym zagięciem. Shi-kai Uwalnia się na komendę "Kaminari Hebun Tenrai", co oznacza "Grzmij, Niebiański Piorunie". W zanpakutou uderza błyskawica i przekształca się ono w drugą formę. Ostrze wydłuża się, lekko zakrzywia, a końcówka przyjmuje kształt jednego zagięcia błyskawicy. Tsuba staje sie podłużna, malutki piorun na końcu rękojeści zyskuje dodatkowe zagięcie. Ostrze mieni się na żółto/złoto, a układ cząsteczek metalu jest na kształt smoczej łuski, czyli najtwardszego naturalnego pancerza. *'Zdolność Shi-kai '- W formie shi-kai Karai zyskuje zdolność wystrzeliwania słabych piorunów z miecza oraz odporność na elektryczność. *'Ataki w formie Shi-kai:' #'Karai' - technika skupiająca się na rozproszeniu przeciwnika. Polega na przywołaniu w okolicy burzy z piorunami i silnym wiatrem, dzięki czemu utrudnia ona wrogowi utrzymanie równowagi i skupienie się na walce. Wyładowania nie są pod kontrolą i mogą przypadkiem uderzyć przeciwnika lub Karaia. #'Ikazuchi' - technika polegająca na odchodzącym we wszystkie strony grzmocie. Jest to atak odrzucający, ale także raniący, gdyż fala dźwiękowa niesie ze sobą mnóstwo cięć. Chwycenie ostrza przez wroga powoduje trzykrotnie silniejsze obrażenia. Grzmot przechodzi przez Keitaro nie robiąc mu krzywdy, zaś roznosi się wszędzie (przód, tył, lewo, prawo, góra i dół). Słabsza wersja mocniej odrzuca, lecz niesie ze sobą niewiele cięć. #'Tenrai Gou' - finalny atak w formie shi-kai, który może zostać użyty tylko podczas burzy. Ostrze znika, jednak Keitaro może teraz wystrzelić z nieba trzy pioruny, które trafiają we wskazany przez niego cel. Po uderzeniu ostatniego ostrze powraca. Błyskawice zostawiają po sobie duże dziury w ziemi, bądź bardzo mocno ranią przeciwnika. Powers & Abilities Potężny intelekt - Keitaro należy do wyżyny inteligencji Seiretei, co udowodnił przy poszukiwaniach Kyushuu oraz w wielu walkach. Jako jedyny spoza czwórki zna też całe podziemia i kanały. Posiadacz dużego reiatsu - Mało osób wie, że Karai ma dobrze rozwinięte pokłady energii. Ze spokojem może bawić się presją duchową nad słabymi shinigami. Expert w zanjutsu - Na swój poziom jest on niezwykle dobry w walce na miecze, co udowadniał w wielu walkach. 'Expert w używaniu bakudou - '''Karai jest wyszkolony głównie w bakudou, co przekłada się na znacznie sprawniejsze ich używanie. Już jako dywizjonista bez problemu nauczył się używać bakudou 61: Rikujou Kouro. '''Expert w szybkości '- Keitaro jest niezwykle szybki, a jego poziom wytrenowania shunpo może nie jednego zaskoczyć. Już jako dywizjonista był w stanie poruszać się z prędkością oficera. Kategoria:Characters Kategoria:Forum Only Characters